Many electronic devices include acoustic devices such as microphones or speakers. For example, microphones or speakers are often included in electronic devices such as laptop or desktop computers, cellular telephones, smart phones, earphones, digital media players, wearable devices, tablet computers, mobile computers, and so on. Such acoustic devices may enable electronic devices to generate and/or detect sound.
In many cases, acoustic devices may be at least partially positioned within a housing. This housing may operate in some measure to shield the acoustic device from the environment. For example, many acoustic devices may be sensitive to damage from rain, sweat, and/or other liquids or contaminants such as dust. However, acoustic devices may still be exposed to an external environment to some degree through an opening in the housing in order for the acoustic device to be able to transmit and/or receive acoustic waves.